Mai Shiranui
Introducing Mai Shiranui is the guest Character and one of Mascot character from the SNK Fatal Fury and King Of Fighter. Mai spell attack bonus allows the fire dance to hit a certain amount of damage in the middle period, while the fire dance does not have a blue bar, a certain vampire inscription can greatly reduce the number of home replenishment, cooling The reduction can consume the enemy better, and at the same time, it can be matched with the passive to achieve optimal output or to evacuate the battlefield. Lore Mai Shiranui, is one of the oldest martial arts schools in Fuso, which has a long history and can even be traced back to Taikoo. When the family does not know that the fire is half-hidden, it is also a highly respected master. His only heir and granddaughter, known as the fire dance. Dancing in the grandfather's dojo, and the genre of disciples to practice the martial arts boxing method. After she was an adult, a familiar figure appeared repeatedly in a strange dream. The dreamer always pursued him with enthusiasm and evoked his name. That person shod%fff uld be the one he loves. The dance is recognized as such. She discovered from the family's classics that the cruel battles surrounding the "Biography of the Secret of Qin" were recorded. Although the "Qinzhi Secret Book" was destroyed, it is said that there is still a dark copy of the ruined by the blood. The ancestors who participated in the secret book battle, the name is also called dance, is this coincidence? What the dancers of the past era loved was the adopted son of a martial artist who once had a secret book. The figure of this stranger gradually entered into one from the record of paper into the dream of today's dance. When the mysterious black people came, the nobles dumped their long-lived medicines, and even the strong ones who did not know the fires in the fire, could not stand the temptation to serve the black people. The semi-disciplinary disciples who watched the genre were involved in this enthusiasm. His opposition stirred up the condemnation of people who were confusing, and thus became the eye of the black man. At this time, news came from Kyoto that a ship from the west docked at the port, and the blond foreigners on board were trapped by the frenetic blood. Is the person that the dance hall is looking forward to? I felt an uneasy dance and asked my grandfather to go to Kyoto. The dance started, to pursue his dreams and the one in destiny. But just after she left, Grandpa was brutally killed by the betrayers. The disciples who reported the letter caught up with the dance. She understood that she was once again involved in the secret book and the battle of the strangers. The fighting spirit circulating in the blood was ignited, and she is now ignorant of the new home of fire! The safety of the genre, the beloved man, and the hatred of Grandpa, everything, decide in Kyoto! Abilities Hero Team Composition Gallery ' Mai Shiranui.jpg|Classic Mai Shiranui ' Triva * Mai is the mascot character of SNK alongside Nakoruru. * Mai abilities are based on her moveset in Fatal Fury and Kings Of Fury. * There are in total of 3 SNK licensed characters: Ukyo Tachibana,Nakoruru and Mai Shiranui. * In Arena Of Valor The SNK characters were rework and replaced in favor for the DC superheroes. as for Mai her rework is Raz. Category:Heroes Category:SNK